The present invention relates to a capacitive humidity sensor capable of being connected to a measurement device of dielectric factor.
The invention also concerns a method for manufacturing the humidity sensor.
The invention aims to achieve such a capacitive humidity sensor that has a fast response, and resistance to corrosion and good hysteresis characteristics.